The Cold Alloy
'''The Cold Alloy '''is the twenth-fourth chapter of Season 1 and the twenty-fourth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on April 6, 2018 and finished on April 11, 2018. Plot After the fight is over, Sara runs up to Lewis, asking if Lewis Natalie is okay. Lewis confirms, but not without confronting Sara about not telling him about Lilith. He is pretty upset that they hid such a big secret from him. Sara insists she did it to keep her promise. Lewis scolds her for keeping such a dangerous secret away from everybody. Lewis then pushes past Sara, still bitter about it. Sara then dejectedly heads off to the arena with Carol for their match, Carol only nodding to her, uncomfortable with the tension between Lewis and Sara. The two enter the arena to meet their opponents, who turn out to be none other then Meryl and a familiar scowling face, Hunt. He warns Meryl to stay out of this for some reason, Sara and Carol eager to beat him up. Meryl refuses, and Hunt does the unthinkable. Hunt shows his strength, by knocking out Meryl in one powerful punch, and prepares himself to face Sara and Carol 2 on 1. He then gives out a little speech, saying how he’s sick and tired of everybody, feeling mistreated by them, and the fight starts. Sara charges recklessly at Hunt. Hunt simply grabs her with a metallic fist, and throws her back right to where she came from. Carol dives to catch Sara. He teleports through a portal above the two, and charges headfirst through the portal, the two avoiding it. He goes after Carol first, who teleports away. Hunt has teleports behind her immediately, reading her movements and punching her with a metallic fist, sending her flying into the arena wall. Sara distracts Hunt with two fireballs, which allows Carol to get away, then hits him with 2 more, which do not seem to do much at all to the metal machine. Sara then fires her Stream of Fire attack, only to be knocked prone by Hunt. Hunt is then sneak attacked by Carol, but recovers very quickly, and pounds Carol into Sara’s direction. Sara rolls to the side to dodge the Carol flying at her, who crashes into another instead. Hunt once again expresses his mistreatment he’s suffered. Sara tries to communicate a plan to Carol, but Hunt teleport, hearing the whole thing. Carol kicks Hunt in “the bits” on reflex, which causes Hunt to violently retaliate, grabbing her by the neck and punching her back to where she came from, and teleporting away. Sara then runs to Carol, telling her to catch her. Carol does so with her shadowy tendrils, swinging Sara as if she were hammer-throwing, letting go when Sara gives the signal, and Sara performs her Rapid Spin attack onto Hunt, but even this move Hunt seems able to handle. Sara and Carol are almost at their wit’s end. Sara decides to go all out, telling Hunt that’s if it’s a fight he wants, it’s a fight he can get. Hunt is then attacked by Carol, and thrown, only to use the throwing momentum as a teleportation battering ram into Carol, dealing major damage to her. Sara begins to draw in huge amounts of energy. When she releases it, she successfully activates her Resonance and transforms. Hunt reacts rather excited at this. Sara turns the fight around, easily pummeling Hunt, throwing rocks at him which hit, and binding him to the ground via vines for the ultimate kick. As Hunt is completely overpowered by Sara, he seems oddly relieved. Sara is about to end the fight when she crashes down, her Resonance wearing off. He does the unthinkable, shaking Sara’s hand in sportsmanship, commending her for her battling skills, though he states the fight has to be finished. He then screams for Carol and teleports over. Sara objects, but is unable to do anything. Hunt is however interrupted by Meryl, who is revealed to have gotten up, having shot down Hunt with her revolver. He falls to the floor, a sight that likely hasn’t been seen in the academy before. Meryl then forfeits the match. The scene then transitions to the four in the waiting room. Carol and Sara compliment each other about the match, and Natalie is still unconscious. Sara then approaches Lewis, apologizing to him. Lewis stays quiet, thinking to himself, trying figure out Sara’s determination behind keeping the promise that kept her from telling anyone about Lilith. Sara then waves her hand in front of Lewis’ face, which grabs his attention. He scowls at Sara, who apologizes again, admitting she should’ve told him, only to be greeted by a scoff. Sara tries to justify her not telling, but concedes she should’ve. Lewis is quick to agree, and tells Sara to simply wait for the results now. After the other two fights have concluded, all 8 of the participants have gathered to the center of the arena. Darklaw announces the 4 that will represent Lorecraft Academy against Kings and Queens. It turns out to be Sara, Lewis, Natalie, and Carol. All four of them have made it, much to everyone’s delight. Darklaw then interrupts to announce more. She reveals that Lewis is chosen to be the team captain. Lewis seems somewhat nervous about this, but the other three seem content with this decision. Then, the Second and Third-Years join the arena to congratulate them all, including Hunt, who seems less hostile now. A mysterious audience member is then shown. She brushes the students off as weaklings, and leaves. Everyone returns to their dorms after. Debuts (In order of appearance) * Girl in Audience Cast * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Meryl, Sportman, Darklaw, Girl in Audience * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol * Mistrala – Hunt Trivia